The Wedding Night
by kyuubi10
Summary: Naruto and Hinata finally get married.


_**The Wedding Night**_

It was finally happening. Naruto couldn't believe it, neither could Hinata. It was too good to be true. They were going to reap the rewards of their patience. After all, they deserved to be together. They had waited long enough for this moment and finally the night was rightfully theirs.

They were both getting married. After a year of dating, they had realized that they were meant for each other. They both completed each other and knew that they couldnt live without one another.

Naruto was clearly growing impatient. The priest was taking too long to voice the proceedings.

"Can't you be a little quick, you old geezer ?!" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"Naruto-kun be a little respectful and polite. He is the priest ?" mumbled Hinata while nudging him.

"Fine whatever." the impatient Naruto replied.

"And I pronounce you man and wife. Now you may kiss." said the priest, putting an end to Naruto's wait.

The couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes and shared a beautiful kiss to the applause of their guests.

They were finally married ! Two souls which were destined to be together had fulfilled their destiny. Naruto beamed with happiness while Hinata managed a small curve with her lips with her cheeks glowing red. She had always been shy and kissing her husband infront of so many people made her blushing inevitable. The newly weds walked down hand in hand and their guests showered them with flowers. The first one to hug the groom was none other than his brother from another mother, Sasuke. He pulled him into a brotherly embrace. "Congratulations lazy ass. May you lead a happy married life and have dozens of kids with your beautiful wife." he joked.  
Naruto returned the hug and smiled. Sasuke, the guy for whom he had done everything possible to rescue him from the impenetrable darkness and show him the rays of hope. The once wanted rogue ninja was now the best man at his wedding. Impossible was a word that didn't exist in Naruto's dictionary. But to be honest Sasuke pretty much deserved to be back home afterall, he along with Naruto had defeated Madara and Obito to restore peace to the ninja world. The world we know of was bordering the heretical but the intrepid endeavours of the duo had saved it and consequently Sasuke had been welcomed back to Konoha. His return was well earned to say the least. He had apologized for his naiveness as a teenager and had positively mended his ways since his return.  
Naruto was then congratulated by all of his friends who had come to attend his wedding and on the other side, Hinata was busy with her own guests.  
After an hour or so, the ceremony was officially over. It was growing dark and the guests parted after presenting the newly weds with their gifts.

"Finally Hinata-chan. The night is our." winked the blonde ninja.

"Why not naruto-kun.' replied Hinata sheepishly.

They both walked hand in hand towards their house, near the shinjo hills, which Naruto had recently purchased to spend his married life. It was a beautiful house to say the least. A small flowery lawn, a kitchen, a dining room, a master bedroom and four other bedrooms, a spacious lounge and a guest room with the entire house being wooden floored. Naruto had it designed by Konoha's best architect and though it cost him a fortune, but one doesn't build a house every other day you know. It was a one time spending so Naruto wished to have the best one he could afford. A beautiful house which he could share with his even more beautiful wife.

Undoubtedly, since becoming the Special Forces Jonin, who only had A or S rank missions under his nose, he had been earning quite a lot. He was under direct orders from Tsunade and was sent for only the most arduous missions which required the highest level of skill and expertise. The salary was hefty and the missions were demanding, just what Naruto had always dreamed of. At 24 years of age, he had accomplished more than others manage in two lifetimes. Although he had over a million well-earned ryos to his name, he never lost his demeanor. Money never got to his head and he was still the same old Naruto that everyone used to know except for the fact that he was much more mature and reasonable now.

Hinata on the other hand, had excelled both as a person and as a ninja. She was the leader of her clan with Hiashi retiring from work. And worked diligently. The Hyuuga clan was the village's most respected and renowned clan and the young heiress had a great part to play in it. 'Beauty with brains and skills' was what defined her best. Not only this but her communication skills and her self confidence had reached new heights. She could now easily voice her opinion and openly stand against injustice.

Naruto had planned to surprise Hinata with the elegant house and he succeeded in doing so as he covered her eyes all the way before reaching the entrance door of their house.  
"Where are we going, Naruto-kun ?" Hinata inquired innocently.  
"You will soon find out darling." Naruto smirked.  
"And here we are." Naruto exclaimed joviallly while uncovering her eyes. "Oh my ! Naruto ! Did you buy it yourself ?" asked Hinata in disbelief.  
"You doubt me ?" Naruto asked playfully "Of course sweetheart its all ours. We had to live somewhere after all." "Now allow me please" saying this Naruto lifted Hinata off her feet, unlocked the door, and carried her inside in bridal style with her head resting on his chest. Naruto carried her to the lounge and showed her the house. "Naruto-kun, its like the best house ever ! Im totally in love with it ! Thank you so much !" Hinata uttered with gleaming eyes.  
"Glad you liked it. But there is more to this night than just this house you know." Naruto responded mischievously. "Of course there is." Hinata replied with a naughty smile.

Naruto walked into the master bedroom with Hinata following him. It was a gorgeous room. With wooden flooring, a beautifully carved king-size bed, a bathroom attached to it and many other intricate details that added to its beauty. The bedroom, which was lit by low candle-light, had every right to be called perfect.

"Naruto ! You are keeping on surprising me ! Now this is the bedroom that every couple would wish for ! Its so romantic and so perfectly carved for the both of us !" Hinata said in awe.

"Hehehehe" smirked Naruto "There are more surprises to follow."

Saying this, Naruto shut the door and hugged his wife from behind with his hands on her waist. "I love you so much, Hinata" he whispered into her ear while slowly and gently licking it.  
"I love you too hon." replied Hinata midst her giggles caused by that ticklish licking.

Her super smooth, glowing creamy skin was a treat for Naruto. He simply loved her. All of her. Her silky, deep violet hair, her big lavender eyes, her pinkish lips, her innocent smile. She simply offered so much to love about her. But above all, Naruto loved her soul. He loved her for who she really was and that was why Naruto knew that she was the one he wanted to share his life with.  
Naruto became a bit more playful in his ways as he pulled her into a tight embrace and gently kissed her neck.  
She smelled so good ! She had put on like the world's sexiest perfume according to Naruto. And the creamy white skin coupled with the delightful fragrance were proving to be too much for Naruto.  
He irresistibly kissed all the way up to her jaw and then looked into her gleaming orb-like eyes for a brief two seconds and shared a passionate kiss with her wife. It wasn't their first kiss but it had a new feeling to it. More fiery, more passionate.

Naruto clearly remembered their first kiss. The night he confessed his love for her. How could he ever forget that ! It was his first proper kiss (excluding the embarrassment he had to endure with Sasuke) and it was beautiful. About a year ago on 27th of December. It was Hinata's birthday. And after confessing his love for her, his body moved on its own to kiss the beauty in front of it and to his delight Hinata kissed him back.

Their relationship was a chaste one. The most they did was to kiss each other and nothing beyond that. Hinata had a strict upbringing and was a woman of morals and etiquette. Therefore, pre -marital sex wasn't even a question for her. She was a shy, decent and modest girl who had values and was respected for it. Whenever anyone thought of the perfect daughter that anyone could possibly have, Hinata was the name that rang in people's minds.

However, Naruto was a different case. After all he was trained by two of the greatest perverts of Konoha. Jiraya, the pervy sage, and Kakashi, the silent perv. Many thought that Naruto would grow up to become a Legendary Pervert, but he proved his doubters wrong. "I can bet that Naruto will rape the little Hyuuga girl whenever he will get the chance to." Kiba used to mock at him. But what he used to forget was that he wasn't the 13 year old Naruto anymore. He was a decade older and time had matured him into a fine man. Despite having a huge following of fangirls and killer looks, even at 23, the blonde sensation was still a virgin. He was never caught peeping into hot baths or other cheap stuff that his sensei was renowned for and had earned quite a reputation for it. Many, especially Tsunade was glad that he didn't pick up that tainted trait from his masters as it would have left a blob of dirt on his brilliant image.

Before starting with Hinata, Naruto cleared one thing in his mind. Sakura wasn't meant for her. It was just an infatuation and it ended only days after the 4th Great Ninja War. After the war, Naruto began loving her, but not in a romantic way or anything but in a brotherly way. He started looking at Sakura as his sister and loved her as the one he never had but that little crush he had on her when they were young was long a thing of the past.

Naruto slipped his tongue inside his lover's mouth, which she gladly accepted. Doing so, a lot of thoughts raced through his mind; how did he end up with most beautiful girl ever ? She was simply perfect and was such a breath-taking beauty to behold !

Naruto was single till the age of 23. There had been an awful lot for him to do. The Great Ninja War, the ethnic rivalries that existed between clans, relations with other villages, high profile missions etc. He had been able to replace the hole in his life by keeping himself busy but that was not it. When he was 23, he stopped lying to himself. It was true, he felt lonely . . . He needed someone special in his life . . . He needed love.  
Although he had no problem picking up girls given his popularity both because of his success as Konoha's finest ninja and the most attractive shinobi with blonde spiky hair, a light golden stubble, piercing blue eyes and a lean muscular body which every man would die for. Standing at 6'1, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't short of proposals either, with girls pulling at him whenever he decided to go to the training field. However, he wanted his love to be true, heart-felt and unconditional, which was clearly not the case with the fangirls.

His meeting with Hinata had been quite fateful. Despite knowing each other since their academy days, they had never actually tried to know each other better mainly because Naruto never knew that Hinata had a crush on him. He knew that she acted weird when she was around him but he could never figure out the real reason behind it.

*Flash Back*

"Aye ! A bowl of hot ramen with meatballs please ?" said a tired Naruto.  
"On its way !" was the reply he heard.  
It had been a long and rough day for Naruto and he had just returned from Hidden Sand village. Exhausted, he looked around to see if he had any company. On the far right, two stools away from Naruto, sat a shy Hinata who was quitely sipping at her ramen.  
"Hey there Hinata-Chan !" Naruto greeted her cheerfully. That's how it all started. And now they were married.

*Back*

The kissing became even more passionate with Naruto gently laying his wife on the bed and him being on top of her. Just like him, Hinata was losing her control as well. She was pulling at his golden locks and inserting her tongue inside his mouth repeatedly. She loved the flavour of fresh mint after all. During their year of dating, Naruto had managed to do one thing; get rid of her shyness, at least when she was around him. Naruto remembered telling her time and again that she didn't have to behave like an introvert when she was around him. And gradually Hinata got rid of all the shyness and revealed her true self to Naruto. It took time but after she stopped being shy, she would simply pull him into some super hot kisses whenever she was in the mood for it and then they would go on for hours kissing each other. Sometimes, things got so hot, that after making out for quite a while, both had to go back to their homes to relieve themselves. Even Hinata, who never knew she had a libido, upon reaching home, rushed to the bathroom to relieve herself while thinking of her lover. Although, she felt ashamed of herself for rubbing herself down there but it was like the last resort for her as she was so turned on when she resorted to this. Things weren't different for Naruto, who had to spend a good time in the bathroom after those long make out sessions to satisfy his urges. And when they failed to resist each other any longer, they decided to get married instead of slipping into evil. At 24, the married at the perfect age and both were more than happy for making the perfect decision.

Things were getting even hotter. Hinata's cheeks were a bright red but they didn't stop her from going all out on her hubby. She wanted him. All of him. And they had waited long enough for this moment. Hinata had begun removing Naruto's black tuxedo and she threw it to the floor after taking it off. Passion was overwhelming her. She knew she couldn't stop now. She pulled Naruto closer and bit his neck, causing him to moan, while unbuttoning his check shirt. Meanwhile, Naruto slipped his hands underneath her full sleeved wedding dress and began to take it off. He felt her soft and smooth skin and gently caressed it. Hinata had finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it away with a fiery passion in her eyes. She loved what she saw and bit her lower lip to signal Naruto about it. He had such a well defined V shaped body ! Those muscular pecs with those six pack abs and lean arms made him totally irresistible for her. Naruto had tried his best to remove her dress but was unable to do so because of the zipper. Hinata was on the verge of eating Naruto alive, and the desire was evident in her beautiful lavender eyes. She turned Naruto over and got on top of him. Then she took off her white wedding dress in a sexy way to reveal the bra and the white trousers underneath. She looked so incredibly sexy ! Her breasts looked so enticing ! A perfect C Cup they were ! And underneath the breasts, she had a perfectly flat belly with her hip bones being prominent. Hinata used to train for taijutsu daily and they results were amazing; a perfect lean figure. Both of them were looking at each other shirtless for the very first time and what met their eyes exceeded their expectations.

Hinata lied on top of Naruto with her boobies pressing against his chest. What a feeling it was ! Naruto brought her even closer and bit her lips and then he brought his hands near her buttocks.  
"Hinata if you are fine with it, may I ?" asked Naruto in a husky voice.  
"You shouldn't even ask anything. We are married. I'm all yours darling. Do whatever you wish because Im not going to ask or hesitate before doing stuff with my hubby." she replied in a naughty way.  
This was all Naruto wanted to hear. He slipped his hands into her trousers and grabbed her by the buttocks. How soft and smooth they were ! He gave them a gentle squeeze to discover that they were much more than a handful. Hinata groaned with the pleasure her man was giving her. She placed her hands on his chest and begin to lick his abs. Her tongue felt so good ! Naruto tightened his grip with pleasure, reddening her skin down there. Naruto was running out of patience as well. He wanted Hinata. More like, he needed her. He took off her trousers to see her panties soaked. She was hell turned on after all. Hinata blushed at the sight but then wasted no time in pulling his pants down only to notice a large bulge in his boxers. They both eyed each other mischievously and after sharing a quick kiss, got back to work. Naruto pulled Hinata closer and rubbed his face against her breasts. Much turned on my the touch, he started undoing her bra. Hinata was fascinated by the bulge and curiously touched him down there. She liked the feel of it and started stroking him over the boxers. "Oh Naruto, someone is getting hard." she winked at him. In response, Naruto brought two of his fingers near her panties and pressed them against her clit. He could feel the drenched panties and he replied with a smirk, "And somebody is getting really wet down there." He took off her bra and her breasts jumped in delight upon being freed. Naruto stared at them with greed. He had never seen anything so magnificent before . . . so beautiful . . . so captivating. Her breasts were of the perfect size not too large and not too small . . . simply perfect c cups.  
Seeing them from such proximity made them irresistible for him and he gently grabbed both of them and gave them a gentle squeeze. Oh did he like that ! Such softness coupled with a slight moan from his lover ! Naruto gave them a few more squeezes and then moved his hands towards her nipples. Meanwhile, Hinata was growing uneasy from all the pleasure and she wanted to feel Naruto's penis. She really wanted to. After all, she had urges as well and this time they were eating her up. Unable to resist the temptation, she pulled down her hubby's boxers and his penis shot out of them. Erect at at least 7 cleanly shaved inches, it caused Hinata's mouth to water. She threw away his boxers and took a good look at it. It was a treat for her eyes. She had fantasized about a naked Naruto but what she just saw exceeded her expectations. Unconsciously, her hand reached out for his dick and took firm hold of it. She loved the silky skin and the hardness underneath. And unable to resist it, she began jerking it causing Naruto to let out a slight moan of pleasure. He was having fun with her boobies as well. He was sucking the life out of them. Sucking and biting the erect nipples them while squeezing the breasts had caused Hinata to scream in ecstasy and jerk Naruto's hardened length at an even faster pace. Naruto slowly moved his hand down towards her panties and took them off. It was time for the grand unveiling, the moment Naruto had been waiting for. He got down on her and spread her legs apart.  
"Oh Fuck !" Naruto whispered as he stared at her vagina with wide eyes. It was simply gorgeous ! Her tight pinkish-white virgin vag soaked in her juices. Getting on top of her, Naruto inserted his middle finger into that tight wet hole which caused Hinata to sigh with pleasure. He continued inserting it until it was all the way inside. A killer combo popped in Naruto's head and he shot a devilish smile at Hinata. He leaned a bit forward grabbed her tit and started sucking it while fingering her down there. After a good two minutes, Hinata was screaming out of ecstasy "I can take it anymore ! Fuck me Naruto ! Fuck me hard ! I want you darling ! I want all of you !" Seeing his wife overwhelmed with such passion and desire, turned Naruto on a lot more than he already was. He stared lovingly into her beautiful pale lavender eyes for a few seconds and then started sucking on her pulse point passionately. Hinata moaned in response and knew she was ready for it. "Lets be one, my love. Give me all of you. I want you. I want you more than anything, Naruto." she whispered into his ear while biting it gently. Naruto grabbed both of her tits firmly and started to insert his rock hard 7 incher gently into her wonderland. Overcome by sheer pleasure, she locked her legs around his waist, pulled her lover closer and pulled at his golden locks. Slowly Naruto inserted it till his dickhead hit her hymen.  
"Its gonna be alright Naruto. Nothing to worry about. Just slowly tear it apart." spoke a breathless Hinata. Naruto obliged and kept on inserting it at a slow pace until his dick finally broke through her natural protection. Hinata dug her nails into his back as tears welled up in her eyes. A little blood flowed out of her tight hole which worried Naruto as he pulled his length out of her. "Oh sorry Hinata ! I didn't mean to hurt you !" Naruto spoke in an apologetic tone.  
"Its fine hon. Every woman has to go through this pain for the first time you know." she gasped.  
She took a few minutes to relieve herself of the pain and to clean the little blood on the bed sheet. Soon she was back on the bed with her husband. "Oh you look so sexy. I want you inside me. I so want you." she said in a sexy tone. "You shall get what you want honey." Naruto winked in response. He grabbed her super soft breast with one hand and her buttcheek with the other and kissed her passionately.  
He then slowly inserted his rock hard seven incher inside of her to which she responded with a sexy moan. "Oh Naruto you are so big and hard. Fuck me hard !" she gasped with pleasure. Naruto pressed his body against his lover's and thrusted his length into her tight hole. Hinata locked her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Naruto fucked her even harder while sucking her nipple. They both were relishing the experience, the one they had waited for so long. Naruto began sucking on her pulse point while thrusting into her. "Naruto ! I think I'm about to cum !" Hinata screamed. "Me too ! Cant hold it in any longer !" Naruto replied. Naruto held her tightly than ever and thrusted his entire dick deep inside of her and shot his hot load. Hinata dug her nails into his back and let out a scream of ecstasy. They both orgasmed at the same time. It truly wonderful. They both were destined to be together and finally lost their virginity to each other. Naruto pulled himself out of her and lied beside her, pulling the blanket over them. "So how did it feel sweetheart ?" he asked his wife. "Seriously Naruto you are just so amazing in bed ! You really satisfied me you naughty boy." she replied back. Naruto snuggled upto her and kissed her. "Hinata you are so beautiful ! I love you so much !" he whispered into her ear. "I love you too hon" she replied and blissfully close her eyes. She had made the right choice after all. The man of her dreams was finally with her.


End file.
